Lifelines and New Beginings
by OceanicWonder
Summary: A bar, Two couples and a child picked up on a boarding, that will bring up old memerories and hopefully create some new ones. Rated T just incase.
1. A Bar

**I've edited this story slightly after a sudden burst of inspiration, Set during Season three.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own sea patrol the only thing I own is the storyline and a few of the characters.**

**On with the opener.**

* * *

_**Prologue **_

_It's funny how a few quick drinks can lead to someone's life being changed, funnier still how it affects different people in different ways. Some people with a few will turn them into the most evil of creatures, whereas some take a more romantic route. Stanger still how a few quick drinks can result two different types of people momentarily interacting with another, and how something that seems so small to one person is something altogether unimaginable to another and the same time so real, and how small moments like a few drinks can connect people in ways that one wouldn't be able to comprehend, Two different couples at the same bar. _

_Couple number one: have their friends it seems intrigued, one moment at each other's throats for something so small and minor, but nothing else raised except voices. Couple number two: has the whole pub's attention fists raised bruises shining. Knuckles sore. Fear in one's eyes range and hatred in the other. The first couple look over at the pair fighting wondering whether to help or not. One knowing all too well of the feeling the other can only imagine. One look into the chaos about to unfold see's the first couple leave. The second couple on the other hand don't fare as easily, one sneaks away while the other is rushed to hospital with their bleeding head now nicely bandaged, thanks to the help of the first couples friends. _

_The actions of this night will each affect each and everyone differently but more so of the first couple who after heading to the man's cabin the woman finds herself straitening it up the man's and slipping away back to her own as if she'd never even been there. But no sooner that she'd left the man woke up calling out for her but realising after no reply that the alcohol had more affect on him than he had originally realised went back to sleep and entered his dream world. _

_Couple number two finds the man at the woman's bedside, the doctors say she'll be out for a few more days yet as her child lays on her bed wondering why her mum is not yet awake, while her eyes never leave the man who did this to her mum, if only they knew the truth, but she thinks who will believe a child like her, after all it is what he always keeps telling her. If only someone were to believe her then maybe her nightmare would end, she could only dream and that his boat he had were to disappear too with him on it she could go back to being a normal child with friends. _

_If only there was some type of hope for them, both of them..._

_And one month after this fateful night finds the couples paths once again intertwined._


	2. A Calling

**On With the first Chapter**

* * *

**Onboard Hammersley, Kate's PoV**

Sitting cross-legged on my bunk, feeling yet more tears begin to well up in my eyes looking down see the same result positive...yet again. Throwing the stick to where the others lay scattered throughout the cabin. A quick glance over at the time finds me sprinting to the opposite direction I ideally need to be heading with yet another urge of throwing up. Where the hell had things suddenly gone so damn wrong?

Roughly five minutes later my legs have somehow managed to make their way to the bridge, whilst my mind is still trying to comprehend the events of this morning. I see the boss looking at what appears to be a fishing boat. "You're late again X" He says while looking over at me. I turn my attention to the EOD avoiding all eye contact.

"Sorry Sir, I wasn't feeling too well." I glance over at him as I say a slight worried look on his face, "but I'm fine now." I finish with a reassuring yet at the same time so fake smile. Hoping that this will be enough to convince him that I am fine, knowing full well that for Mike that would be a hopeless task. I see him weighing up the options in his mind whether grilling me now or later would be the better option.

He sighs, "very well X, prepare the boarding part."

Nav take the radio from his hands. "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations"

**Same time onboard the little fishing boat Millie's PoV.**

I'm hidden behind one of the smelly boxes, like a normally am when they fight hidden that is I've never been here before well not on this boat at least, he has others too but they're bigger and have really really big fish onboard, like sharks. They always fight it's like it's all that they do. And then he hits me just like he does to her. It hurts so much, I sometimes wish he was dead mum says it's not nice, but what does she know? After all she's with someone who hurts her, why doesn't she just leave him, I wish she would. Sometimes now it gets bad and she also takes it out on me, she never has before. She never used to hit not before he came along. He was real nice at first just like the others were, but now it's like the only thing that feels safe is my teddy Mr Dreams.

My daddy got him for me before he left, well that what she says anyway, I used to believe her but now I'm not so sure, maybe she drove him away, but daddy never hurt me, he loved me. A year after he left I still saw my grandparents, and now I don't. It's been just over two years; my teacher reckons I have a really good memory 'cause I can remember soo far back to when I was three and my daddy gave me this bear before he left, I never saw him since. He said that if I wasn't there to keep me safe then Mr Dreams would be, but he doesn't, not really, I'm really scared. For Christmas all I wish for is my daddy to come home and save me, but it never happens.

I see him; my mum's boyfriend he looks angrier than usual, storm out from the room with all the stuff inside it there the big wheel is. Mum says it's how you steer the boat. He shouts at his men to go faster. And at my mum, he asks where the little bitch is, I know he means me. I crouch smaller hoping he doesn't notice me. But I accidently kick the box; I hear his footsteps as he storms close. I look up to see him peering over the box. He just looks at me and picks me up by my arm lifts me up over the boxes. I fight him as hard as I can. Kicking and screaming. But he just throws me to the floor and kicks me hard. He raises his fists, but one of his men calls him from the room with the wheel. He ignores me then goes to see what he wants, and for once forgets all about me. I painfully pick myself up and find somewhere else on the small boat to hide away from him and mum.

**Kate's PoV**

On the way yet another wave of sickness overcomes me. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this; things never seem to go right. I shake it off and sigh I just hope this one does. I sprint over to the side of the boat, "uhh as if I actually have anything left after this morning" I mutter to myself, According to Nikki I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok ma'am? You look a lil pale."

I smile at him, "yeah I'm fine Buff," I take a deep breath before continuing, "now let's go." And before anyone one of them could stop me I hop onto the RHIB.


	3. A Boat

**I'm trying to post up to where I left off from before. So here's Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

**Kate's PoV**

We rapidly approach the fishing vessel. The smell of dead fish is enough to make me gag. Upon boarding we quickly arrest all the men on deck that all seem to be foreign most likely illegal too. From what we can make out there captain and his second mate are down bellow with some other woman mostly likely the captain's wife or something. I order Buffer and Spider to check it out.

Turning around I notice Bomber pointing towards one on of the crates of chopped up fish. I seem some hair peeking out from behind it motioning for Bomber to cover me as I aim my pistol and take a look. Moving round to the stacked lots of crates I can just make out a crouched up figure, "come out with your hands behind your head." I wait for a second. Nothing happens. With my free hand I use it to cover the sun from my eyes. What I see shocks me for a moment, a girl no more than about 5 possibly 6 clutching a teddy bear in her hands. I unload my pistol as I drop it to the floor and rush over to her. I can see her shaking her visible skin covered in bruises and cuts. She looks up at me; I can see the fear in her eyes as she whispers something so quiet I can't even hear it. I kneel down in front of her; her face is even worse a small gash above her left eye. I can now hear her begging for me not to hurt her. I smile at her, "I won't, I promise." I take another look at her, remembering exactly how it felt to be her position the pain the fear, except I wasn't alone, I wasn't sure which was worse being on my own or watching my younger brother and sister going through it too. We tried to stop what we could but we were only two years older than what they were. Sometimes I wish it was that way at least then, no-one else wouldn't have gotten hurt. And they all wouldn't be scattered half way round the world.

**Millie's PoV**

I stare into her eyes she seems elsewhere. Like her minds on other things. I can see her eyes are different, I can't explain how. Then she snaps out of it and seem to shift back to normal her hand reaches out and she smiles, not an evil smile like he sometimes has but like my daddy used to have warm and friendly, like she cares. I wearily take her hand, but flinch when she takes it. She quickly apologises and stands up as she picks me up. I look over to see some men bringing out my mum and him and the other guy. I try to hide my head in her neck. She must notice this cause she moves her hand to protect me and turns me away from them. She looks over at them. "Who did this to you?" she asks softly and nicely.

I try not to cry, but I can't help it, "The really tall and evil man." I say between crying.

"Hey, its ok sweetie alright, I promise that he will never hurt you again." She pauses, "Is that your mum?" I just nod. I wish she wasn't at times the more she drinks the worse she gets. "Ok has she ever hurt you, ever?" I pause, I think about lying. She must pick up on it cause she starts talking again. "Look I know you may think that she does because she's with him but please answer it honestly because no matter what her reasons she should never take it out on a child who's just some spectator in someone else's messed up life." I feel my neck start to get wet as if it was raining I look up to see the woman crying. "Yes." I say very quietly, so she can barely hear me. She just nods and tells the men to take her too as soon as she says this I see the anger in her. I feel the woman let out a breath she was holding in. And from nowhere another voice comes through.

"X-ray 82 this is Charlie 82, Situation over?" I see the two men bring him closer to me. I cling tighter on to the woman and dig my head closer to into her neck as not to see him.

I speak very quietly. "Please don't let him hurt me" I start crying again

"X-ray 82 this is Charlie 82, what's going on over there?" The man's voice seems more panicky than it was before. She picks up the long big black thing with buttons and knobs and speaks into it.

"Charlie 82, this is X-ray 82. We have a child here who's in urgent need of medical assistance. I sent back Bravo with the foreign fishermen. We have the Captain and his second mate here along with the child's mother, all three in custody. Tell Swain to stand by and prepare the medical room when they get, we're just heading off now I've left Buffer and Spider onboard to prepare for toeing."

She puts the thing back. Walks a few steps and picks a gun that was lying on the floor. She keeps it in her hand as she walks over to the side of the boat. I look down to see an even smaller boat with the man and my mum in it and some other people I'd never seen before. The woman hands her gun the other woman on the boat. She sits on the boat next to all the other people that are dressed like her. It seems weird, that they're all wearing the same things. Only the names are different. I can just make out what hers says. I read it out loud. "Lt McGregor. Hmm you have a very strange first name Lt."

She looks down at me and smiles. "My names Kate, the Lt is my rank it stands for lieutenant. So now that you know my name what's yours?" Instead of answering her I just clutch Mr Dreams tighter, and look away.

**RHIB Kate's PoV**

She says nothing; she just carries on staring at the waves. I glance over at her mum I've always wondered if we were ever the only ones and how come we managed to get stuck with the world's worst mother. From everyone else's point of view she was a whore that never got paid honestly we probably would of been better off if she had of been, that way none of her boyfriends ever would have entered the house. It's weird; she does look slightly like her, whether it's the cuts on her face, the odour of alcohol or something else, it was the final image I have in my mind of her, when my dad was still with her she was totally different and somehow she changed, and not for the better. We came home from school one day; the bags all packed my little brother and sister in the car ready leaving me and my twin brother Cody just wondering what was going on, next thing I know we're back in Australia wondering where dad was. My mind begins to wonder where she is, I haven't seen her since I was 16 it makes me wonder if she's still the same as I last saw her or if she has finally gotten her life together. I'm once again interrupted from my zone out as the RHIB slows down the Hammersley getting nearer and nearer.


	4. A Secret

********

On with the first of the new chapters.**

* * *

**

Kate's PoV

Back onboard I check in to see how the little girl is doing. She looks so scared, even when she's sleeping. I lie down beside her and gently wrap my arms around her. I whisper into her ear that everything will be ok. I close my eyes tightly and drift off to sleep.

********

_***dream flashback***_

_A feeling of safe overcomes me. Tight warm arms hold me. A sharp pain in my head telling me all I need to know. I hear familiar voices from outside the door. It takes me a few minutes to get my head back in gear. I turn my head to see whose arms I'm in. My first thought was just to go back to sleep in Mike's arms, till my half drunken mind caught up to the reasoning side of my brain. The consequences if this were ever to get out and leave his cabin, and strangely just what exactly his sober reaction would be also cross my mind. _

_I vaguely remember how I got here. Small bits stick out. Like arriving in port going to a bar, several drinks laughing and joking after we'd slipped out the rest just a fast moving blur. Stealthily I remove his arms instantly missing the safety and warmth. My body aching with every pace I take away from him. I quickly dress myself and place his civvies over his bunk, just as he would. I turn to look at him before leaving. His lips move but nothing but incoherent mumbles fall from them. Alone tear trickles down my face. No, I have shed enough tears over him; this shouldn't have happened and never will do again. I open the door and walk out of it quietly closing it. _

_I peek round mine and Nikki's cabin I see that she's not yet back. I glance at the time, wondering what happened to her. As I crawl into bed I remember the last thing Mike said; 'I love you Katie always have and always will.'_

**_*end dream flashback*_**

I slowly open my eyes to find a pair of deep blue eyes staring at me; still half drowsy I sit up. The girl carefully walks round to me and looks me dead in the eyes before speaking just loud enough to be heard;"Kate, Who's Mike? And why were you saying he loves you?" I look up at her, my mouth almost gaping while my mind tries to compose itself. I try to reply before I notice Mike walking into the room. I see a slight smile creeping onto his face. Our eyes briefly lock onto each other.

"I see that sleeping beauty herself has awakened at last." His eyes divert midway through his sentence I try to follow his gaze but a wave of dizziness stop me dead, I can just about notice two sets of eyes on me; one pair seem to be from the floor and the others from the ceiling. I feel a tug at my leg and a hand on my shoulder. Finally my balance returns, I carefully sit up the two worried faces looking directly at me as I do so,

"I'm fine Sir." I can read Mike far too easily; the girl on the other hand is just clinging tightly to my leg. Mike tries to reach out to her but she backs away the look she wears changes instantly, an almost terrified looks appears. "Its ok sweetie he won't hurt," her eyes shut tight. I touch her arm where Swain patched it up she looks up at me. "I promise he will not hurt you." She doesn't speak her eyes just say it all, smiling at her I reply to her look, "I just do." Her blue eyes stare straight into Mike's; he carefully picks her right hand up she flinches slightly at the contact, but he just keeps it in his and smiles at her, "She's right you know I won't." His voice both soft and meaningful I've only ever seen Mike like this a few times, his face now a mix of worry and something I can't quite place, its familiar and comforting yet it chills me to my spine.

A knock at the door breaks the whole spell, a few seconds later Bomber walks I can barely hear what she's saying something about finishing patching the girl up. I look over to where she is; she doesn't seem to mind her which is a good thing. Bomber carefully picks the girl up and takes her down to the ward room.

Upon hearing the door shut I feel a hand on my shoulder and the sound of Mike's voice. "Can I have a word in private please Kate?" Nodding my head I follow him to his cabin, the dizziness getting worse with each stride. Luckily it's not much further. Once we get there he opens the door for me. He motions for me to sit my hands just about manage to find it. "There something you wish to tell me?"

I think for a moment or two, wondering whether to tell him or not, I close my eyes briefly, and auto pilot seems just to kick itself in. "No Sir everything's perfectly fine."

He starts pacing round the room; "Fine?" he shakes his head before continuing. "So you call throwing up half of the night fine do you? Or the fact that you barley eat anything? That you're always arriving late? That's fine is it Kate? Well then I would hate to see your idea when something's not right."

Getting up quickly so we're standing face to face only a few centimetres apart, I can't decide whether to yell at him or kiss. I pause in my mind wondering where on earth I got the idea to kiss from; the dizziness must really be starting to affect me, I swear the room's actually spinning. I quickly opt for the yelling method. "As I said before I am fine, if you don't believe me then that's you problem not mine, And why the hell do you even care Mike?" I pause taking a deep breath my legs seem to want cave and I can barley breath. Subconsciously place one hand on my stomach and the other on my forehead. "There's...There's nothing wrong..." I manage to gasp out before the place starts to go funny and Mike's muffled voice before it all goes black.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews from both stories, this chapter took awhile to write due to writers block. hope you enjoyed it, I aim to update later on in the week**


	5. Secrets, Jam and Sauce

**My longest chapter so far, hope you enjoy it. ****

* * *

**

**Mikes PoV**

I just about managed to catch her in time. It all happened so quickly, one second she's at my throat next thing she's hitting the deck. Now I have her laying on my bed hoping she'll come to, I knew something was wrong, she's been acting this way for awhile but it wasn't until Nav told me how bad she's really been that I knew something was seriously wrong. I brush a loose piece of hair from off her face. Sometimes I wish she'd just open up more, even if it's not to me. Feeling her starting to stir I reach over and grab a bottle of water from my desk.

"What, what happened?" Her voice is groggy and faint sounding; I pass her the bottle of water as she sits up and just smiles.

"You, by the looks of it fainted. So I'll ask you again, what's going on Katie?" She visibly tenses, a lone tear trickles down her check. I carefully climb onto the bed, while pulling her closer towards me I gently brush away her tears. "Kate?" my arms wrap tighter around her, "I'm pregnant." I can barely make out what she just said, or even if I actually heard her right.

"Pregnant?" She nods her tears flow quicker, a pang of jealousy spreads through me like wild fire. I've never thought that much about having kids before so why am I feeling like this? Pulling her closer towards me I kiss the top of her head and whisper into her ear. "I'm here if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask and I'll be there. I promise Kate."

Her head turns to look at me, her fear evident in her gorgeous green eyes, "You know I could even kick his ass if you like?" A slight smile appears on her face then quickly fades. She shakes her head; her voice is so quiet it's barely whisper. She hangs her head almost in shame, "but you wouldn't be Mike. You wouldn't, not after what..." Her tears stop her midsentence. My mind begins to race, a different scenario every second, till it settles on the only rational reason as to why she'd act like this. "He's onboard isn't he." It came out more as a statement than a question. Her crying becomes worse only proving my point, the jealousy I had suddenly turns to anger, "who?" My voice is almost as quiet as hers.

"He doesn't know. He, he I'm, I'm so sorry." I look at her confused, and then it hits me, hard. I let go of her suddenly so I can see her, she barley looks at me. The anger fades to disappointment, "but why? How could you?" I get up off the bed, whether it's from the shock or from the fact she hid it from me, but I need some time to cool off and to think this through. As I walk out of the door I can hear her pleading for me to stay.

My legs manage to carry me outside, leaning on the railings I look out just watching the sea, 'me, a dad,' the thought alone scares me half to death. My mind wanders back to something I'd long since forgotten, just a few months after we'd gotten together.

_***Flashback***_

_I'm sitting on my brother's sofa trying to get my niece Kaylee who just turned three yesterday to sleep. She's sat on my knee after she wanted me to read her a story, one of her favourites or so my brother tells me. When not after five minutes of reading to her she's sound asleep. Kids have always amazed me at who they do that. One second you're running round the house trying to get them to have a bath the next their fast asleep. _

_The sound of footsteps approaching knocks me out of my train of thought. I turn around and see Kate; I can't help but laugh at the sight of her. My laugh is met by a death stare. "It's not funny you know." She says as some of the strawberry jam in her hair drips down on to me. "Well I think that jam and sprinkles is a good look for you. You know? You should wear it more often." _

_She shakes her head, a smile forming on her lips as her attention turns to the now sleeping bundle in my arms. A smile settles at her lips as her arms come to rest on my neck. "She's finally asleep then?" I smile at her, "out like a light." _

_She makes her way over and sits down next to me resting her head on my shoulder, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "You know something Mike Flynn? You'll make a great dad one day." While taking in her exhausted form I lean over and kiss her. "And you Kate McGregor will make one amazing mother."_

_***end Flashback***_

And how true that is, just seeing her with that little girl today, I feel so bad at how I reacted earlier on. While walking back off the deck something catches my attention.

**Millie's PoV**

I can see the man from earlier looking out in to the sea he's been there for a while, before I came out here, I don't even know how I got up here. I start crying, I should have stayed where I was, all I was trying to do was to find Kate and then I lost Mr Dreams and now I don't know where I am let alone them. The man walks over to where I'm sitting, my head tucked up close, he kneels down of he's my height down, "what are you doing out here?" I turn away from him before speaking "I lost Mr Dreams. And I can't find Kate." He offers me his hand; I stare at it for awhile, before cautiously taking a hold of it. "Who's Mr Dreams?" He asks, but in a nice way, not like he does.

I start to cry again. "He's my bear; Daddy gave him to me for Christmas when I was two." As we make our way inside the boat thing my tummy starts to growl. The nice man looks down at me smiling, "How about we fix that first, I need to get something for Kate in the galley too, and then on the way back we'll look for Mr Dreams?" I just nod my head and follow him, "what's a Galley?" I ask, my teacher always says I'm too curious for my own good, whatever that word means. "It's like a kitchen." Now I'm just confused, "then why not just call it a kitchen if it's a kitchen?" then someone who's dressed just like the nice man comes up to us.

"Sir." The nice man nods before speaking. "2Dads." Then he carries on walking. I stand still on the spot wondering what had just happened. I run trying to catch up; I make it just in time before he goes round a bend. I carefully reach up to his arm and tug it.

He looks down at me, "Sir?" I say, "Is that really your name? And is his name really 2dads? Cus there's a lot of people on this boat thingy with really weird names. 'Cept Kate, but the people who are dressed like you all call her X. And why are you all dressed the same, cus doesn't that get confusing everyone was dressed up the same you could forget who people were or call them by another name."

I feel my feet being lifted off the ground as he picks me up and carries me into a room full of metal stuff. He puts down on the side and starts going through some cupboards. "To your first question, no my name is Mike." He stops as he pulls out some packets of biscuits, the icky kind that you have to put butter on. "Then why did he call you Sir for?" He gets two glass bowls from another cupboard and puts them down on the side.

"Sir is because I'm the captain of this ship." My eyes open wide, "So you own this boat. You must be really rich to afford a boat so big." He starts laughing, and takes out a tub of ice cream from a tall thingy that looks like a fridge but shinier, "I don't own the ship, the navy does I just captain it. Which is why we're all dressed the same it's our uniform, like you wear a school uniform." I start swinging my feet being careful not to hit the metal. He takes some cake out of what must be the fridge. "Everyone has a nickname; most people just call me Sir, or Boss." He puts some of the cake into the bowl, and then tries to add some of the ice cream. Except a piece comes flying over to where I am and hits me. "Are you trying to get it into the bowl, cus some just went on me."

He gets a piece of kitchen roll and cleans it off my shirt. "Sorry about that." He says, as he reaches in the higher cupboards and gets out some sauce, and tries to put that on the ice cream cake. I hop off the slide along the side and squeeze the sauce from the bottom. My eyes widen in shock as it goes all over his face. I quickly shelter my face with my arms. "I'm Sorry Mike I, I didn't mean to." I brace myself for what was about to happen, nothing. A wait a little longer, then I feel a tap at my arm. I look up to see him holding one of the dishes cept this time it has a spoon in it He puts it on the side, and holds the hand out to me. I take it my hands shaking. I stare up at him the chocolate sauce still on his face. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. I mean if you didn't do that I never would have gotten it out."

He puts his dish down on the side and carries me into a room that has tables, "this isn't a dining room is it?" he smiles at me, and leaves the room again. I look over to see Mr Dreams sitting next to me. He comes back a few seconds later with the bowls of ice cream and icky biscuits, he slides me a bowl. "Is that Mr Dreams?" he points over to the bear. I nod my head while tucking into the bowl of ice cream and cake. "So what is your name?" I stop eating, and put Mr Dreams on the table. "I'm Mille." I say quietly while playing with Mr Dreams. "Well then Millie, it's a pleasure to meet you." He puts his spoon down and goes to pick up Mr Dreams Hand, and he shakes it. "It's nice to meet you too Mr Dreams." There's a quick knock at the door before it opens.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. **


	6. Bubbles and Bruises

**Sorry for not having updated for such a long time I've had exams and a bad case of writers block, so without further delay on with the next chappie.**

**

* * *

**

****

Bomber's PoV

After having got stuck with the duty of finding the Boss, I swear I must have searched the whole ship I've tried his cabin, as I can't find the girl either I check down in the galley thinking he might be there with her, nothing could prepare me for the state of my galley I'm in here for a good minuet there's sauce all over my cupboards ice cream on the side.

I hear noises coming from the officer's mess, I knock on the door and barge straight in there, about to shout at whoever it was who made my galley a god awful mess. I take one quick glance round the room and my eyes turn to the Boss, who's covered in sauce and the kid with ice cream in her hair and then anger all goes. I bite down on my lip trying hard not to laugh.

"Bomber?" Both the boss and the kid are looking at me. The girl has a slightly scared but puzzled expression on her face; her uneasiness is made clearer when she reaches for the bear that's sitting next to her on the bench.

I clear my throat; but somehow my smile doesn't seem to want to go, "Sir, Nav has requested you on the bridge." His gaze shifts to the girl, "I'll look after her Sir. The X's is in her cabin asleep" He seems weary to leave her "Don't worry sir we'll have fun clearing up the mess you made, speaking of you might wanna clean yourself up before heading up to the bridge" He looks at me oddly, before taking the packet of crackers off the table.

"Will do Bomber, it's not that urgent then?"

"I think she wants to talk to you 'bout the X sir, I couldn't see anything on the radar and RO didn't appear to be getting anything on through the radio."

Another wave of concern washes over his face, "Thanks Bomber" he says before almost bolting out of the room.

I take the seat that the boss had previously occupied, "you okay?"

She takes another mouthful of her sundae before replying "I want a nickname," She takes another mouthful. "Cause everyone else has a nickname so why can't I"

To be fair the girl has a valid point. "Well what's your name?"

"Millie" She says it so quiet I could barely hear her.

"Well with such an awesome name like that you're gonna need an extra awesome nickname." I stop and try to think of one Millions passes through my head but that'll just be shortened to Mil or Milz. I catch Spider passing by, "hey Spider, I need your help with something."

He pokes his head through the door. "What is it Bomb, tell me it's not cleaning up your galley and I'm in."

"Don't worry Spi; I just need your help thinking of a cool nickname that's all." I wink at Millie, who just giggles, then goes back to eating her sundae.

He enters the room more to see who I'm with, "Oh yeah, who for?"

"Millie here needs a super awesome nickname and because it has to be so awesome I think it needs more than one person to help come up with a nickname."

"Hmm Yeah that is a tough ask, you know Buffer's the one who really good with nicknames he gave 2dads his and mine, we should go and ask him."

"Spider you go find Buffer, Me and Millie will be getting the galley cleaned up."

"Okay Bomb I'll see what I can do, maybe get everyone involved aye?"

"Sounds like a plan Spi" As Spider leaves the room I pick up Millie and head off to the galley. I fill up a bucket of water with washing up liquid, I place it in the middle of the floor and hand Millie a sponge. She looks at me wearily.

"Here like this," I tell her as I wipe down the side, she walks to the bucket and puts her hand in the water and take out some of the soap studs and puts a few on the end of her nose, while she blows the rest away.

I smile at her as she does so; I place my hand in do the same. "I'm not gonna tell you off, we gotta have some fun while we clean up this mess to you know." She goes back to the bucket and gets another handful out.

"Bomber?" I bend down to her level and as I do so she blows the handful of bubbles at me. I glare at her as I head over to the bucket and handful out myself; I head towards her

"Millie?" She giggles as I blow the bubbles at her, we go and forth like this for a good few minutes each of us covered head to toe in bubbles, as I go to pick up another handful I notice that it's not just the bubbles we've been throwing around most of the waters missing too, just as I'm about to throw my next handful at Millie I hear someone clear their throat. I take a gulp before looking up.

**Kate's PoV **

I hear footsteps outside the door, then a knock before it opens. I as soon as they enter I know its Mike I close my eyes and face the wall, hoping he'll think I'm asleep.

"Kate?" He places something down on the desk and moves closer to the bed. He sits down on the bed, "you asleep?" I close my eyes tighter, as his hand gently runs through my hair. His chuckle fills the silence, "I'm sorry for before Kate I never should have left like that, I just, just needed some time to calm down and to wrap my head around this." He takes a deep breath. "Well I guess you are asleep, sweet dreams Katie." His hand is replaced by his lips briefly, he gets up off the bed, "I love you both" he says before he turns round and leaves. The door closes behind him as a lone tear trickles down my check.

As I kick the covers off and climb out of bed, I turn and see a packet of crackers lying on the desk with a note under them I pick up the crackers up and the note and sit back down on the bed as I carefully open the note.

_~K~_

_I'm sorry about before, I truly am Kate._

_While I was on deck I had time to think back, _

_I was right what I said to you before you will make an amazing mum I just hope you were right about me,_

_Oh I also found a lost Millie on deck, that's the little girl's name, _

_I managed to find her bear and make a total mess of the galley and me come to that,_

_Hope you like the crackers, they may calm your morning sickness down._

_If you want to find Millie she's with Bomber helping her clean up the galley._

_Always and forever,_

_~M~_

After reading the note over and over again, I can't honestly remember a time where I've felt this happy, I decide munch a few of the crackers before heading down to the galley, wondering what the hell Mike was doing in order to make a mess of the galley in the first place. But before I realise it I've eaten my way through the whole packet, guess I was hungrier than I realised.

I hop of the bed and make my way out the cabin and to the galley making a mental note to speak to Mike later about everything and apologise for ignoring him, as I approach the doorway to the galley whatever mess Mike made earlier has been made worse by two soap stud covered cover beings, who appear to be having a fight with bubbles and water. I clear my throat to get their attention.

"KATE!" I hear as I almost get taken out by a bubbled covered Millie as she runs up to hug me, which almost drowns out the quiet "Ma'am" from Bomber. As I go to pick Millie up her hands fling the bubble stuff in my hair. Reaching up I brush the soap studs off, Millie starts giggling as they fall onto her.

I place her down on the side that's least wet. "Bomber can you pass me that towel please?" She throws me the towel. I carefully begin to dry her off it goes off without a hitch till I try drying her arms; she pulls back from me I can see the pain over her face as she tries hard not to cry. I bring her close to me and hand Bomber the towel.

"Do you want me to get Swain Ma'am?" I was about to reply with I'll take her, when I start feeling dizzy again; the last thing Millie needs is to me drop her or even fall on her.

"Yes please Bomber," she pauses and faces me, the concern on Bomber face isn't just for the small bundle held against me, the tears now freely flowing from her eyes. "I'm fine Bomber just go."

She sprints out the galley and down the hall till she turns a corner going out of sight, I let go of Millie and lean myself up against the cupboard in the galley, so not scare her if I pass put again, I get the feeling that she's witnessed enough if that, without adding anymore to it, placing my head in my arms we wait till Swain gets here, just hope it's soon.

* * *

**I'm struggling to find nicknames for Millie, so if you guys can think of any leave them in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
